Scar
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: Reylo: Weeks have passed since the defeat of Starkiller, and Rey's training is nearly complete. But the First Order continues to corrupt the galaxy, and plans to bring imbalance to the Force using Kylo Ren. As the Resistance struggles, it is revealed that only Rey is capable of putting an end to this war, and bring balance to the Force once again. The only one in her way is... him.
1. The Two Sides of a Coin

**Author's note:** It's official. I'm Reylo trash. But I ship UlquiHime, so anyone could have seen this coming, really...

Well, it's been a month since the movie came out. I've been obsessing nonstop, but I wanted to wait until it was okay to post something... If you haven't seen TFA (first off, why would you be here?), it's not my fault. Spoiler-time has expired. Anything you overhear or read can't be blamed on the speaker or writer. Wow, that was a really pointless paragraph...

Whatever though. I'm tired, I have Senioritis, I'm ready to go home and sleep for an eternity. But now I have another fic to write, another fandom to service.

The stupid character limit in the description wouldn't let me post the whole thing, so here's the full description: _Several weeks_ _have passed since the destruction of Starkiller, and Rey's training is nearly complete. But the First Order continues to corrupt the galaxy, and plans to bring imbalance to the Force using Kylo Ren, the Whisper of the Sith. As the Resistance struggles to evade the darkness, it is revealed that only Rey is capable of putting an end to Snoke's tyranny, and bringing balance to the Force once again. However, when she finds herself standing alone in the darkness with a masked murderer, she learns that not all is as it seems._

I'm still debating whether or not to change the rating on this one... it seems that all the popular ones have smut in them somewhere... But I hope that the story is enough to satisfy you until I decide. Let me know how you feel when you're finished. Prepare for some _major_ angst. (the juicy Kylo kind. Yum)

Also... this ship rocks! Holy crap!

*hugs* Avi~

* * *

 **Scar**

 _by Avid Vampire Hunter_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

The Two Sides of a Coin

/\/\/\

The wind was crisp and cool, brushing softly against her cheeks, sharply through her nose–yet the air around her was clam. Thrumming with life.

The faraway sound of ocean waves sputtering through the rocky shore hissed and sighed–breathed in and out. It was a sound beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Was more filling than she had ever dreamed. She let it guide her lungs. Her body. Her breath. Her s–

"Rey?"

Lashes fluttering open, the weight of her staff upon her legs suddenly wore heavily against her skin. Blinking tiredly, Rey grimaced and lifted her treasured burden from her, setting it in the grass. Squinting up into the familiar shadow that loomed over her, she forced a smile. "Yes?"

Luke extended his hand. "It is time for your next test. Are you ready?"

Not taking it, Rey stood–swooping down to snatch her staff from the ground. Luke, folding his lips, brushed his unaccepted, metallic fingers against his robe with an awkward chuckle, as if wiping away dust.

Rey took no notice, righting herself. "Yes, Master," she answered, eyes bright and expectant. With a nod, her teacher turned and walked several paces away, his robe fluttering with the brisk Spring wind–shining in the afternoon sunlight.

Rey could not deny that she enjoyed her master's tests–a method he himself seemed rather proud of. In the weeks that had passed, not a day went by when she didn't feel stronger–more at peace with her abilities.

The fact that she had a strong connection with the Force was beyond her only weeks before this particular test. Yet, in that time, Rey had met the last living remnant of the Jedi Knights, and convinced him to teach her to control it. Surprisingly, it had taken minimal effort to draw Luke Skywalker from his self-inflicted seclusion. His guilt had shined in his eyes like the cold, soulless moons that hovered over Jakku–like shadows.

Rey broke away from her musing in the same moment that Luke drew his lightsaber. The brilliant green flashed defiantly against the grey stones behind it, it's heady whir buzzing through the air as he held it at his side.

Piercing her quarterstaff into the soft earth with a determined lift of the lips, Rey wordlessly grasped the hilt at her hip. Her thumb found the familiar trigger, and, with a confident smile, she unleashed the bold colbaltian blade with a flick of her cloth-wrapped wrist. Her eyes gleamed an inviting hazel, and she took a step forward, pointing the saber in front of her to meet with his.

Luke said nothing as he gracefully lifted and swung his weapon towards her. Rey instinctively blocked, and a thunderous clash struck her senses. Pushing off his attack, she backed away from him, raising her blade into a defensive position. His first strike was child's play–but she knew better than to get cocky.

The Jedi followed, and swung again–this time from the side. Rey blocked it once more with a counter-swing, shoving his weapon away, and lunged forward. Luke quickly brought his saber down, deflecting her attack. "Very good–nice footwork," he huffed, a proud lift to his voice. "Now, double it!"

Sensing where his feet were going to be before he moved them, Rey jumped back, releasing her pressure on his saber. In one, quick movement, she slashed the ground with a grunt. The soft earth beneath gave way to a cloud of dust and dirt–and she ran back a few paces to turn and grasp her bearings before the inevitable attack.

With a wave of his hand, a hole was bored through the cloud, large enough only to fit his frame. The Jedi passed through with a calm, unrushed air, his face placid but old eyes narrowed in amusement. As soon as he was out of reach from the debris, the dust immediately closed in around itself once more.

Rey chuckled uneasily.

Their lightsabers were crossed in parsecs. Luke struck repeatedly from all sides, forcing Rey to step backwards in defense. The sun glittered brightly against the ocean as two warriors danced over the green, the clashing force behind every thrust echoing across the plain.

The power surging through Rey was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. As her master offered his onslaughts, the young Padawan could feel every shift in the air around them–every movement in his limbs, and be able to evade just a moment before he could follow through with his swings.

Luke said nothing as he continued to fight her, and after several minutes had passed, Rey realized that he was waiting for her to do something. To attack, she decided.

Taking a deep breath, she blocked another of his strikes, and pushed back. Luke's brow quirked, and his student deflected his saber with the strength of a true Jedi warrior–forcing him to stumble backwards, if only for a moment.

Rey immediately began her offense, pushing Luke back with every swing. She felt everything around her–the grass, the wind, the sky...

...the Force.

Everything around her seemed to tremble when she fought her Master. Spending every day with him, training herself to use the Force... made her feel so much different. So much more than an orphan girl from Jakku.

You were so lonely... So afraid to leave–

"Stay focused!"

Rey blinked, and only just managed to block another attack. Panting, her heart hammered unsteadily in her chest as she strained to keep him at bay. The Force suddenly seemed so far away–her strength depleted... gone.

Frowning, Luke drew away, and sheathed his lightsaber. Rey followed suit, blinking rapidly. Her hand fell heavily to her side as they stood in silence for a few, long moments, the air filled with the wind and her unsteady breaths. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened–"

"I do," Luke interrupted impatiently. Rey looked him up and down, not bothering to use the Force to read him. She knew it would only prove the point he was about to make. "You let him in again, didn't you?" He accused.

Rey started, breath hitching in her throat, and glared defiantly at her Master. "Of course not!" A beat of silence passed between them, and her heart finally began to slow. Burning beneath her master's gaze, she looked down at the ground. "...It was an accident."

Luke sighed, and paced towards her, placing his warm hand upon her shoulder. "Rey." Folding her lips, she looked up at him. His bright eyes stared unfalteringly into hers. "You are a strong young woman–a Jedi Knight. You must not let your fears from your past control your present."

She searched his eyes. "I'm not afraid," she denied.

Luke smiled patiently, and patted her shoulder. "But you are unsure."

A soft sigh pushed from her chest. She drew away from him, walked over to her staff, and stopped. She suddenly couldn't feel any will to pick it up again–and it worried her.

"Uncertainty..." Luke continued, following her, "...leads to fear. Which leads to hate–and hate only leads to–"

"Suffering." She frowned, refusing to look back. "I know."

"Then you know that this," he gestured to her, "will only continue to plague you."

"..."

"Rey."

Something pushed against the walls of her mind–another memory. She couldn't see it clearly, but she knew exactly what it was. She turned to him, weakness and uncertainty flashing in her eyes. Her lips parted, her eyes swelled and burned. Tears threatened to spill as she shook her head back and forth. "I... I don't know. I don't know what to do..."

Frowning, Luke closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. Rey's eyes widened as he said, "It has happened to me before... the pull to the darkness. I have felt it... and resisted it. Just as you have. And with that resistance came pain–and strength." Rey squeezed her eyes shut, a hot tear ripping down her cheek as he comforted her. She wrapped her arms around him as he patted her head. "And that's what I see in you."

They remained that way for a few long minutes. Rey silently enjoyed the warm familiarity of her Master's presence, allowing herself to slip into that faraway dream she'd held onto for years...

Luke drew away, obviously discomfited by the long moment of contact. Rey rubbed the stinging from her eyes, smiling reassuringly. To herself or to him, she did not know. "Thank you."

He nodded, and she walked over and picked up her staff.

The moment she lifted it from the ground, a tremor rippled through the Force. It was warm... familiar.

Rey looked over her shoulder, and she could see that Luke sensed it too. His gaze was focused at some point on the ground until he looked up at her. The Padawan's eyes sparkled pleadingly. He waved his hand with a small, tired sigh. "Go on."

Smiling brightly, Rey tightened her hold on her staff and sprinted to the steps, racing down the stone slope with a jovial energy she had not felt in a long, long time.

The Millennium Falcon was waiting for her at the bottom, the landing pod sinking down to earth.

R2-D2 showed himself first, rolling down the pod with a strange sense of wonderment. As Rey watched him approach, she was reminded of her first meeting with the old droid–where she had been filled with her wonder of her own.

Crouching down to his level, she smiled jokingly. "Hello again. Do you have a message for me?"

An affirmative call from an especially faithful Wookiee sounded over the grass, and Rey stood, squinting through the blinding sunlight to watch him approach.

"Well I highly doubt that a droid could steal a freighter!" she smiled, pacing over to meet him. Without the slightest hint of hesitation prominent in most humans, Chewbacca slung his grisly arms around her, crushing her against his–surprisingly soft–belly fur. He gargled fondly, and she held him back. "I missed you, too."

"Chewie...?"

Chewbacca roared in fierce exhilaration, and Rey separated herself from him before he had the chance to trample her. She couldn't help but laugh watching the Wookie grab–and lift–the old man, and especially more so when she heard their laughter smoke the air around them. She would have been content to simply observe the mutual fondness pass like an ebbing ocean wave between the pair, but R2-D2's high warble politely asked for her attention. She looked down. "What is it, R2?" she asked, a sudden uneasiness dawning in her chest as she crouched in front of him, looking into his lens with a flash of curious concern.

R2–D2 pointedly told her of the rebel alliance's recent efforts to track the First Order, and that–

Rey gasped, shooting upwards. "Luke!"

The Jedi calmly walked over to her and R2, eyes glinted with interest. "I heard," he smiled. Looking down at the droid, who'd since begun shifting about excitedly and muttering to himself, Luke nodded and tested rested his metal hand atop the dome of his companion. "Hello, old friend."

R2 responded both giddily and condescendingly, teetering back and forth on his wheels.

Luke chuckled. "Yes, I never did thank you for holding onto that, did I? Thank you, R2." Glancing at Rey as the droid whirred his begrudging acceptance, Luke removed his hand. "I can tell that you want to do what you came here for. Feel free to play the transmission."

As Luke spoke to the droid, Rey watched as a light shadow crossed his face. Blinking away her worry, she set her lips and focused her attention on the small holographic woman standing in the air.

"Luke."

His deep eyes flickered with pain. "Leia..." he whispered. Rey kept her gaze on the hologram of General Organa, frowning.

"I wish that I could be there to greet you in person," she offered coolly, "but I am afraid that unforeseen events–or lack thereof–has prevented me from doing so."

Chewbacca growled quietly in agreement, but the general's words confused Rey. She bit her lip.

"Urgent business left unresolved has grown into a major conflict," Leia continued, unaware of Rey's lack of understanding, "leading Admiral Ackbar and myself to beg of you... and your Padawan, Rey... to come to the new rebel base immediately. Chewbacca knows the coordinates, and will bring you here as soon as you're ready." Her eyes shrank, holding tears at bay–Rey knew that face... it was a face she'd made many times. "Please, Luke... Come home."

The hologram disappeared with a finishing click, leaving them in silence. Luke turned and, without a word, walked back up the steps.

Chewbacca mewled after him, but otherwise stayed where he was. Rey watched her master trek solemnly toward camp, thinking.

Leia had been very vague and very brief... and had not disclosed any information on the whereabouts of the new base. It only made sense that they would relocate, given that the First Order knew where they were.

Rey's shoulders drooped. Finn... she thought.

In the weeks following the death of Starkiller Base, Rey's thoughts and focus had been stretched and pulled in many different directions. And somehow, Finn had fallen to the outermost rim, barely ghosting her mind since she'd left him on D'Qar. Guilt riddled her for only a moment, until her grip on her staff tightened and her feet carried her quickly in Luke's wake.

Chewbacca and R2-D2 did not follow her, for which she was thankful. When she reached the green, crested plain atop the mountain, Luke was standing in the same place she'd first found him.

He stared out into the ocean, in a place light-years from their small corner of the Galaxy. Rey didn't blame him. Stepping closer, she lifted her hand and pressed it against his back.

Rey was never one for comforting, never having anyone to comfort. But as she looked at the vulnerable, old man before her, she knew she had to try. He had done as much for her.

"Master..." she began, searching his face. He did not look at her. Her jaw locked, and she coated her voice with a layer of strength she was not too worn to feel. Staring intently into his faraway eyes, she pressed, "...we have to go."

"I cannot go back."

She leaned closer. "They need us."

Luke turned his head slightly, eyeing her askance. Rey stared resolutely at him, jutting her jaw. "They need you."

Her master continued to assess her, then a sudden, strange look crossed his face. "No..." he whispered. "Not me..." Before Rey could register his meaning, he let out a deep sigh, and turned away from the ocean, from her. "Very well..." he acquiesced, voice dangerously close to a grumble. "Perhaps it is time for me to see my sister again..." Pulling at his cloak, Luke walked back to the steps, leaving Rey staring dumbfoundedly after him. He paused and looked back. "Well come on!"

Surprised, Rey nodded vehemently. Luke offered the faintest of smirks, and disappeared from view. She paused, but quickly regained her bearings and strode after him.

That was easy, she thought with a smile.

\/\/\/

Hatred.

His blood burned through his veins, searing away any sense of humanity, every trace of flesh. Everything in him surged–pulsed with the heady pleasure of hate.

Hunched over himself at the end of his bed, gloved hands intertwined, he stared down at the floor with all of the anger he could muster. His heart beat steadily against his chest; breath slithering in–clawing out.

His grip tightened, fingers pressing deeply into his knuckles. Silence flooded the room, thicker than blood.

His pulse surged as his thoughts dragged him back to her. Her power. Her strength. Her eyes.

You're afraid...

Breath hissed from his nose. He grit his teeth behind his lips, scowling. His eyes burned like smoldering coals, and his hand reached to touch his face. His face...

That you will never be as strong as–

A surge of anger pulsed through him, and a splintering crack resounded in his ringing ears. Looking up into the shattered mirror, he saw a man.

And a scar.

Staring into the man's eyes, he saw only weakness.

Consumed with rage, he stood, grasped the mirror, and forced it crashing to the floor without hesitation, a brief shout ripping from his throat. Glass strew about the floor like stars.

His mind raced to find solace. Breathing fast and hard, his shoulders quaked with tremendous rage. Allowing himself to fill with hatred, something else began to seep into his mind. Unwelcome, unreserved.

Yet he did not attempt to stop it.

Turning away from the fallen man, he grasped the mask lying beside him, lifting it to his head. Striding to the door, he dared not stop–dared not turn back.

He would never admit that he couldn't bare to look at that scar. But as he rushed down the hall to meet his final test, the image of her entered his mind, stirring his anger... and something more.

She had left her mark on him.

It was time to return the favor.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the first chapter. I plan to only post new chapters when the one after that is mostly complete, that way I'll never leave you guys hanging too long. ;) Please let me know if you like it! There's so much Reylo hate out there, it would be nice to hear something friendly...

See you soon!

*hugs!*

Avi~


	2. Plans

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... Senior year is super super busy, so I've had no time to just sit down and write! Good news, though: Chapter three is halfway finished and I'll be graduating soon ;) so there's that. Also, please pray that I get a new job that I've applied for. My current one is awful!

Your reviews are really great to read. I know that there aren't many just yet, but I hope that you guys still like it after the wait. Please leave more! :D (Especially after this one, it's a doozy!)

Anyway, enough stalling. Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Plans

/\/\/\

A soft sigh escaped Luke's lips as he whispered, "I'm… home."

Rey rolled a knot in her shoulder, grimacing out into the unimpressive desert wasteland just south of the bustling Rebel Base. "Feels the same here," she muttered, looking into the crowd. A dozen troops led by a familiar face suddenly paced towards them.

"Leia?" Luke called, hope and disbelief flickering in his tired voice.

Rey looked to him, then the general, who swiftly pressed on past the men, running to wrap her arms around her brother. The Jedi Master quickly returned the gesture, closing his eyes in what Rey could only perceive as both relief and sorrow—she looked on in quiet amazement.

Leia sighed. "Oh, Luke… it's been too long." Gazing into the bright blue sky, tears welled in the old woman's eyes. She held him tighter. "I missed you."

Rey tensed as she sensed Luke's usually calm demeanor blacken. Looking into her master's eyes, which were focused somewhere far, far away—she saw a strange sense of grief overtake them. "I missed you, too," he replied softly, letting her go.

The general smiled wearily up at him, and suddenly chuckled. Reaching up and pulling on a tuft of her brother's beard, Leia crooned, "This is new."

Luke relaxed. Slightly. "Do you like it?" he teased, stroking the gray hairs curling beneath his pouted smirk.

Leia patted him roughly on the shoulder. "Not quite sure yet, but we can discuss that later."

Smiling thoughtfully to herself, Rey turned away, not wanting to intrude on their happy reunion. Her master's sudden shift in mood had disappeared, leaving only peace in the Force around them—at least, what little she could sense.

Luke was not like _him_ , who would let his darkest thoughts lay so bare and unprotected.

Rey blinked, dismissing the thought. No matter what she would learn that day—about the First Order, about _him_ —she would not let her fears get the better of her. With this resolve planting a dithering seed of tranquility within her, she promptly decided that whatever was inside of Luke's head could stay there.

"Rey!"

She recognized that voice. Looking up from the dirt she had so fiercely focused upon, her wide eyes scanned everywhere her head could turn. She soon saw a familiar shape—a familiar face, smiling… calling out to her.

"Finn…?" she blinked disbelievingly, but grinned openly nonetheless. "Finn!"

Letting her quarterstaff fall to the dust, Rey bolted to Finn, who slowed down just in time to catch her. Wrapping their arms around each other, Finn squeezed her tightly. She could hear the smile in his voice as he rushed, "Man did I miss _you!_ You have no idea what a nightmare this has been!" He broke away from her and grabbed hold of her arms, eyes drifting back and forth between her own. "I can't believe that you've been in training this whole time–with _the_ Luke Skywalker! You must be a master by now, 'amiright?"

Rey rolled her eyes and jovially grabbed his arms in turn. "Not yet. Luke says I still have a while to go before I'm ready…" she trailed off and slowly smiled at him. "And I missed you, too."

A joyful shine suddenly glazed over Finn's eyes, one that Rey did not miss. What she saw in his gaze, what she felt through the Force, was not too sudden for her to read.

"Hello, you two," Leia interrupted with an amused smirk, holding out Rey's staff. Rey broke away from Finn and took it as the general acknowledged her with an inclined head. "Luke tells me everything is going well with you." The smirk became a smile. "I must say that I'm not surprised."

Rey tried not to gush. "Thank you, General."

"I think she'd like it more if you called her 'Princess'," Luke called, walking past them.

Leia swatted at him, but he was already too far away and too pleased with himself to pay any attention. Leia turned back to the pair with a piteous gaze. "And he was born before me..." Her face and eyes fell from their welcoming friendliness into a serious, more general-esque frown. "Let's go inside, shall we? These Tatooinian winds can pick up any time, and trust me," she turned around and began to walk into the base, "you don't want any of that."

As the two began following Leia into the edifice, Finn glanced at Rey, a knowing smirk worming onto his face. "This place is almost worse than Jakku," he poked.

Rey snorted as they fell beneath the shade. "Home, sweet home."

/\/\/\

"So, what have you been up to while I was away?" Rey queried as she and Finn walked down the bustling hangar, the heavy noise comforting them—making them feel familiar.

Finn shrugged. "My back's still a bit stiff, but I've been getting better every day. Me and Poe have been working on our technique."

 _"'Technique'?"_ Rey echoed, entertained by his proud attitude.

"You're not the only one who's been training," he smirked. "Since I woke up and found out where you went," he shrugged, "I decided that I would train just as hard. I've spent almost every day training with Poe—doing target practice."

"'Almost'?" she prodded, smiling. "What did you do every _other_ day?"

Finn frowned. "Kitchen duty."

Rey laughed—a bright, cheerful, snorting laugh that she had never known she could give. She and Finn continued to talk for a while, and Rey quickly learned about the situation between the First Order and the Rebellion. Her cheerful outlook suddenly shaded.

Though the First Order had been weakened, she had assumed correctly. Knowing that their position had been revealed, the rebels had no choice but to relocate their base from D'Qar. Leia had suggested one of the planets on the Outer Rim, namely the deserted desert planet of Tatooine, and that was the end of it.

However, since the destruction of Starkiller, all information about the First Order had been cut off from the Rebellion. No one knew where they were hiding, what their numbers were, what kinds of plans they held—or how to find out.

Rey frowned as they approached another familiar face, her mind elsewhere. The First Order had suddenly become a shadow in the galaxy, not strutting about its power and lust for control as it used to. Yet people were still afraid of them, despite the victory that day in Starkiller Base—their victory.

Thoughts of the past quickly transformed into memories. A dark forest. A dying sun. The thunderous clash of lightsabers. The black eyes of a monster wearing human skin—a voice beckoning her to the dark.

Hissing under her breath, Rey smacked the side of her head, praying Finn wouldn't notice. Leave me alone… leave me alone! she thought, desperately trying to push _him_ out.

 _I can show you—_

"Rey? Is that you?"

Rey forced a smile, dragged thankfully back into reality. "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Dameron."

He waved her off. "Call me Poe."

She nodded. "Right." Suddenly, a high warble called from the ground and a heavy pressure bumped against her leg. Looking down, her face lit like the two Tatooinian suns. "BB-8!"

He warbled cheerfully, impatiently teetering back and forth. Crouching down to pet the little droid, Rey let a smile stretch her lips. As she felt the smooth metal finish of BB-8's "head", she was reminded of a simpler time—a happier time. "I missed you more!" she assured, scratching the metal affectionately.

As the day turned into night, Rey spent every second clinging to the words and faces around her. Being with Luke had been a major improvement from living alone on Jakku, but she couldn't escape the distinctive draw to the comfort of simply being in the company of... friends.

And Finn looked different. His shoulders were squared–his chin held high. As Rey looked at him, she could feel the shift, almost seeing the Force around him shimmer and ripple. Even his eyes, which were once so wide and fearful, had a solidity and unbreakable faith gleaming within them. His smile was free to shine, his laugh free to resound—when he never had such freedom before.

Happy for her friend, Rey looked down at her folded hands, letting her mind wander. Finn wasn't the only one who'd changed. She could feel power, even in that moment, surging through her veins. It had been there all along, Luke once told her. She almost didn't believe his words, that first day on Ahch-To, but as time passed, she felt herself grow stronger than she had ever believed she could. Her...

 _You… A scavenger—_

Frowning, she pushed the voice away. _I'm still stronger than you_ , she thought haughtily, narrowing her eyes.

"Rey? You okay?"

Blinking, she looked up and into the eyes of a concerned Finn. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled wearily. "Just a little tired, is all."

Leaning over his meal and staring at her from across the table with rapt attention, he squinted. Barely. Rey could feel his next question before it came out of his mouth, and she struggled to find the answer.

"C'mon. I know you. What's really on your mind?"

Poe glanced over at her, dragging the fork from his mouth with a curious expression.

Pressure bearing down upon her, Rey resisted the urge to lie. Taking in a breath, she decided that she could trust him with the truth, even if it was shrouded in something beyond her understanding.

She knew that Finn wouldn't care–he would never change. He would always be there for her.

Wouldn't he?

Not looking directly at either one of them, she parted her lips to mumble, "I, um—"

"Ah! _There_ you are!"

The three looked up to see a golden droid with a red arm standing at the end of the table. "C-3PO," Poe greeted shortly.

"Good evening, Master Dameron. Master Finn. Miss Rey. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but Pr—I mean, General Organa has requested your presence in the meeting room straight away." He extended his arm, tilting his torso to accommodate it. "If you would please come with me."

The three of them exchanged a quick glance, both boys looking to Rey. Even BB-8 tilted himself to stare with silent curiosity. Finn shrugged and rose with Poe, Rey following suit.

Rey's heart raced as she trailed behind the men, and a firm stare hardened her face, though she gratefully left the table—and all thoughts of _him_ —behind.

\/\/\/

There were too many.

For any normal man.

Any _weak_ man.

Stormtroopers surrounded him, blasters pointed to his chest. He counted every one of them. Every weak mind, every pair of trembling legs, every quivering heart.

 _"Fire!"_

With a swift and effortless movement, he released his lightsaber, spinning the blade around his body with tight, calculated swipes. The satisfying crash of blaster fire and lightsaber crackled endlessly in his ears as he continued to block every shot, from every angle, from every terrified soldier.

Their fear and reverence of him ghosted past his focused mind, meaning nothing. The moment the fire upon him eased, he wasted no time closing in on the most unfortunate subordinate in front of him. The soldier's cries went unheard as a brilliant crimson light pierced through him.

Shots continued to fire, but their aim was pathetically weak with fear. Dodging them was child's play. He only claimed a few more lives until he grew weary of them.

In one, fluid movement, the warrior stretched his leg and fell into a deadly perch. Dropping his saber, he held out both hands and clenched them into fists. Weapons flew from the soldiers' hands as they were swept from their feet to their backs and dragged across the floor into the invisible clutch of their master.

Crying out behind their masks, the soldiers kicked and thrashed helplessly in his grasp, unable to move away from the dark figure towering above them. Drawing from their fear and the swelling power of rage building within him, the man extended his arms with a snapping motion, forcing the Stormtroopers sprawling against the floor and ramming their bodies into the walls of the chamber—forcing them into unconsciousness.

As he looked around the room slowly, sweeping for any flicker of resilience, a deep, monotonous voice sounded from the emptiness.

"Your skills have improved greatly, Kylo Ren."

As the blue light of the hologram manifested into the room, Kylo Ren stooped down and retrieved his lightsaber, attaching the hilt to his belt and standing upright to face his master. "Thank you, Supreme Leader," he greeted nihilistically.

The image of Supreme Leader Snoke gazed about the room, eyeing the fallen subjects with distaste. "This pestilence however, is far beneath your capabilities."

Ren's head snapped upward—a silent sign of both affirmation and impatient belligerence.

Before he could speak, Snoke continued with a bored air. "There has been a disturbance in the Force. Have you felt it?"

"...Yes." Kylo Ren's eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "I believe that girl is the cause."

"The _'inconsequential scavenger from Jakku',_ as you put it...?"

Ren chose not to respond, knowing that any attempt to defend himself against his foolish words would end in a swift and terrible wrath that even he could not withstand.

Snoke grunted, leaning forward in his throne. He inspected his pupil with hollow, soulless eyes. "You feel compassion for her," he accused darkly.

"No, Supreme Leader—"

"You weak, pathetic _boy!_ " He spat, leering dangerously upon his student. Ren clenched his jaw as Snoke continued, blazing with impertinent rage. "You failed to best the girl, and now she is with _Skywalker!_ " Snoke frowned deeply, but was suddenly taken by a seething calm. Studying Ren as he sat back into his throne, he folded a knobbed hand over the arm. "Such actions have proven to me that you are not ready to complete your training."

Kylo Ren clenched his fists, attempting in vain to withstand his flaring temper. "Supreme Leader, I have proven my loyalty many times over. I am worthy to receive your blessings..." His arms trembled beneath his padded armor, quaking with a tumultuous desire to destroy.

"Mm," Snoke nodded, narrowing his gaze. "Yes, you have indeed proven your loyalty. The death of your father... You passed a very difficult test... _Unperturbed_." Snoke's voice was disdainful, tinged with disbelief. "And yet, soon afterwards you committed treason by offering to teach the scavenger."

Ren's chest tightened with an emotion he could not name—and it filled him with a disgusting curiosity.

"My order for you to bring the girl to me was plain. Unless your offer was an attempt to falsely persuade her, your actions betray your personal interests—of which I have no concern."

A shallow breath escaped Ren's mouth. A sudden urge to escape threatened to overcome him, but he held his ground. "I understand, Supreme Leader."

Snoke's voice became indifferent. "I should believe so. Now... I shall _change_ that order. You're final test, Kylo Ren, is to _kill_ the scavenger."

Ren blinked, his heart hammering just once against his chest.

"Your reluctance is evident," the Supreme Leader stated flatly, sensing Kylo Ren's unexpected twinge of... A gleam of curiosity flickered in his dark eyes. "Speak, my padawan. I want to hear what you wish to say."

Ren would not speak at first, but when he began, his words were rushed and scattered. "...The girl is much stronger than I had originally perceived. Her potential is..." Ren's head shook slightly as he searched for a way he could describe the girl's raw power. "...monumental. It would be a waste to kill her without first attempting to sway her allegiance."

Snoke's gaze eased, his curiosity apparently satisfied. "Hm. Very well then," he waved his hand. "Go. Find the girl. Bring her to me, and we shall see where her loyalties lie. If she should join us, then we will use her to lead us to Skywalker—and destroy him. If not, _you_ will kill them both." The image twitched and began to fade. "This scavenger... she may come to us of her own will. If that is the case, she will remain under your care. You had best withstand the weight of your words, _Kylo Ren._ "

Ren bowed, closing his eyes against the sudden throbbing against his skull. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

\/\/\/

"Thank you for coming," welcomed Leia. As Rey, Finn, and Poe gathered around the holographic starmap, Rey noticed that Luke was standing beside Leia, a concerned look on his face. A few dozen people were gathered around, even the renowned Admiral Ackbar. "As many of you know," she began, "the destruction of the New Senate has left the Galaxy crippled with fear. Thankfully, despite this tragedy, many have joined the Resistance because of it. We now have over fifteen bases in three systems."

A small round of applause echoed through the numbers gathered. Finn and Rey exchanged a glance, torn between the happiness of a small victory and the solemn reality of the nonexistent Hosnian Prime. Neither of them smiled nor clapped. Poe did.

Leia nodded dismissively. "We have made contact with the until recently nonpartisan Maz Kanata, and she has agreed to join our fight against the First Order. Construction for a secret base on Takodana will begin in a few days." Leia's gaze, which had been scanning across the room, fell to Rey. Taking a shallow breath and glancing back at her brother, the general continued, a grave tone wearing her voice. "However, the whereabouts of the First Order are still unknown. Though the attack on Starkiller Base was successful..." Someone clapped Poe on the back. "...we have received reports of activity around the Illenium System border, where an agent of the First Order has been traveling from planet to planet demanding loyalty to the First Order, and... killing them if they don't comply."

A hushed gasp rippled over the crowd. Rey looked to Finn, and the trio leaned closer to one another. Poe's brow furrowed. "The bastards are trudging around our old system like they _own_ the place..."

"It's a scare tactic," reasoned Finn. "The Empire used to do the same thing—they even had some Stormtroopers training for missions like that to force people into joining the Order–before I left."

"But who is the 'agent'?" Rey queried.

Finn shook his head, eyeing her askance. "I don't know."

"In an effort to stop these killings, we have sent reconnaissance troops to the Illenium system to track the Order's location," Leia interrupted, hushing the rouse. "So far, there has been no success. As you all are well aware, the Resistance has no intention of waiting for the First Order to continue its reign of terror any longer." Her gaze became desperate. "So I summoned Luke Skywalker," she gestured to Luke, who did not shift. "In hopes that he would be able to give us their location..."

By the way she tapered off, it was obvious to everyone in the room that the likelihood of Luke finding the entirety of an evil regime was slim to none. Admiral Ackbar's voice sounded in the silence. "Then what do we do? We _must_ find them before more innocent people are slaughtered!"

"I know that, Admiral," she nodded. She braced herself against the central console, looking out amongst the people. "That's the other reason why I've called you here. You are all the best and brightest in the Resistance, and as you may have guessed... I am open to suggestions."

There was silence in the crowd, and Rey scanned the room. It didn't seem as though anyone had any ideas. Though she racked her brain for _something_ , she couldn't get over the news that the First Order had somehow survived the Resistance attack. Although, if she and Finn and... _he_ , could escape, then perhaps it wasn't so impossible that others could, as well.

She didn't know how _he_ had survived, but she could... sense it. Somehow, she knew that he was still alive.

Admiral Statura came to the front. "You said that we've sent out recons, right? Have any of them ever seen the First Order agent attacks?"

"One, yes," Leia acquiesced. "He radioed-in the agent's appearance, and we lost transmission."

Statura folded his lips. "Well then the only way we can find out anything is to send someone that the First Order wouldn't kill."

"Luke Skywalker!?" someone cried.

"What!? _No!_ " Defended Poe, "They want him dead! Sending Skywalker would be throwing the last Jedi to the kappedores!"

Rey turned to look at Poe. He was right. Though Luke was powerful, she knew the pressure that the First Order, that _he_ , could enforce would show no mercy to the last hope for the Galaxy.

She had lost Han. She couldn't bear to loose Luke, too.

"I'm sure he could handle himself!" Another voice called.

"He's the only chance we've got!"

"He can track the Order!"

 _"I'll do it!"_

The space around Rey was suddenly emptied of everyone but Finn, who spun to face her. "... What?"

Rey's heart hammered, and she fought to ignore the multitude of eyes staring at her. Looking across the console to Leia, Rey steadied herself. " _I'll_ do the reconnaissance mission."

Leia stared at Rey for a moment, and something dark and desperate passed between the two of them. "Thank you all for coming," the general drawled. "Please... leave us."

Muttering amongst themselves, the crowd segregated and trickled from the meeting room. Finn rested a hand on Rey's shoulder as Poe left with a shaking head, BB-8 on his heels. "Rey, what are you _doing!?_ " He hissed quietly.

Rey shook her head. Everything suddenly seemed dimmer. Her head ached painfully. "I don't know."

The general, who had turned to speak with Luke, shifted her gaze across the console to the pair. "You can stay," she called, gesturing to Finn. He looked over at her, nodding greatfully, but a worried frown haunted his expression. She waved them over.

As they approached, Luke turned to his Padawan. His gaze was obviously disapproving, but Rey avoided eye contact, walking to Leia. The general looked at her incredulously, but the unmistakable twinge of hope glimmered behind her dark eyes. "I understand why you've volunteered yourself, and you are very brave for doing so... But I don't want to put you at risk—especially given your status as my brother's student."

Rey looked down. She understood that her impulsive act was not likely to be taken to heart, but she would _not_ allow them to send Luke. The way she saw it, the only way they could find out any information was to infiltrate the First Order from the inside. And... she knew how she could do it.

"He offered to teach me," she blurted.

She could feel Finn recoil. Leia's eyes widened. "What?"

Rey's eyes shifted uncomfortably. Folding her lips, she forced herself to continue. "Kylo Ren... wanted to train me. When we fought on Starkiller Base, he tried to make me join them." Setting her uneasy gaze on the general, Rey's heart galloped in her chest. Her head felt fuzzed and unsteady, as if it were about to fall from the base of her skull. "If the First Order wants me to join them, then they won't kill me." She looked back at Finn and Luke, who stared dumbfoundedly at her. "I could pretend to join them... then they'll take me to their base," she turned back to Leia, whose eyes had shifted from concern and doubt to open consideration. Excitement pulled a small, winning smile to Rey's face. "I could gather information and return to Tatooine, and we could defeat the Order once and for all."

"You can't be serious," Finn denied softly.

Luke stepped forward, spinning Rey to face him. Rey stared unfalteringly into his eyes, the pounding in her head suddenly fading. All that was left was the residual hope that he would survive. "You know it's true," she pressed, desperately searching his face for any sign of surrender.

"I think it could work," said Leia. Rey, Luke, and Finn glanced over to her attentively.

Finn bristled. "But how do you know that Rey will even make it to the base!? How do you know that the agent won't just _kill_ her once she reveals herself!?"

A strange look ghosted over the general's face as she turned to stare at Rey. "Because that agent is Kylo Ren."


End file.
